battleship_craft_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
New Arcadian Republic
Salve, et grata ad Novam Reipublicae Arcas!° Welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Our goal is to become a world power to be reckoned with, help promote world peace, and help to make the world a better place. We eventually want to become something similar to the AFOH on the BSCN wiki. We have become strong allies with many powerful nations. °Translation: Hello, and welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Members Royalty= Archlord *Zacery III (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The monarch of the NAR. Has very little real power, but can influence people with his opinion. Archlordess *Catherine I (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The Archlord's wife. Is second in line for the throne, should she accept, or should none of their children be old enough to lead. Prince/Princess *No user appointed *Three remaining positions :The children of the Royal Family. Third in line for the throne, unless they are not old enough to lead. First Lord *No user appointed *Five remaining positions :The First Lord has little power, but has influence over the Governing District they represent. In line for the throne. Lord *No user appointed *unlimited remaining positions :Lords have the least power of any royalty, but have great influence over the clan (family) they represent. |-|Political Positions= Prime Minister *Alexander Bohemia (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The main leader of the NAR. Can make decisions regarding military and diplomatic affairs. His orders must be followed, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Foreign Affairs Minister *No user appointed :In charge of foreign affairs, including alliances, declaration of war, or disaster relief. Treasury Minister *No user appointed :In charge of controlling the nation's funds, including income, costs, and storage of assets. Technology Minister *No user appointed :In charge of overseeing technological research, including research of new techs, and implementation of new techs. Representative *No user appointed *Unlimited remaining positions :The basic political rank. All members of the NAR get to be a Representative in order to vote on decisions. |-|Naval Positions= Executive Commander *Zachary Arkillon (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has complete control of the navy. Can be overruled by 2/3 majority vote by other members and the Assistant Commander. Assistant Commander *Colbert J. Insign (Played by: Sit kitty citty ) :Is in charge of all lower ranks, but must follow the Executive Commander's orders. Is also in charge when the Executive Commander is not available. Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Can control multiple fleets. Has ability to eject lower officers for misconduct. Lots of power. Assistant Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Able to do most of the things the AotN can do, but must follow superior's orders. Upper Sea Lord *No user appointed *Four remaining positions :Able to control more than one fleet at a time. Large amount of power. Lower Sea Lord *No user appointed *Eight remaining positions :Able to control an entire fleet of at least 150 ships. Can give orders to all lower officers. Has a large amount of power. First Centurion *No users appointed *Sixteen remaining positions :Able to control a flotilla of at least 75 ships. Can promote lower officers, but must listen to superiors. Has some power. Second Centurion *No users appointed *Thirty-two remaining positions :Able to control a task force of at least 25 ships. Can promote and control all officers below. Has some power. Third Centurion *Peter Callinsci (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Unlimited positions remaining :In charge of a squadron of at least 10 ships. Can control all officers below, but must listen to superiors. Has very little power. Fourth Centurion *Aurora Alvenstein (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Unlimited positions remaining :The captain of a ship. Can control all other officers below, but has very little power, and must listen to superiors. Fifth Centurion *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :In control of a certain system on a ship. Has almost no power, but can control all officers below them. Essentially the rank given to members who misbehave. |-|Army Positions= Supreme General *Johann Antares (Not played by any user) :Has control over affairs with the Arcadian Continental Army. He has absolute power over the Army, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant General *No user appointed :Has similar responsibilities as the Supreme General, but must follow the SG's orders. Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Has control over most Army affairs, including promotion and demotion of officers, but must report to higher authorities. Assistant Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the CotA, but must follow the CotA's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Has control of an Army of 1,000,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a large influence on affairs. First Centurion *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Has control of a Corps of 100,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a moderate influence. Second Centurion *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Has control of a Division of 10,000 soldiers/tanks. Has little influence. Third Centurion *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Has control over a Regiment of 1,000 soldiers/tanks. Has almost no influence. Fourth Centurion *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Has control over a Battalion of 100 soldiers/tanks. Has no influence. Fifth Centurion *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Has control of a Squadron of 10 soldiers/tanks. No influence whatsoever. |-|Air Force Positions= Chief Air Marshall *George Pickerington (Not played by any user) :Has control over affairs with the National Air Force. He has absolute power over the Air Force, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Air Marshall *No user appointed :Has similar responsibilities as the CAM, but must follow the CAM's orders. Air Commander *No user appointed :Has fewer responsibilities than the CAM, but can demote and promote officers. Must follow superiors. Assistant Air Commander *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the AC, but must follow the AC's orders. Supreme Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Controls and Air Armada of 250,000 aircraft. Lots of power. First Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Controls an Air Force of 100,000 aircraft. Moderate power. Second Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Controls an Air Fleet of 10,000 aircraft. Some power. Third Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Controls an Air Flotilla of 1,000 aircraft. Little power. Fourth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Controls an Air Task Force of 100 aircraft. No power. Fifth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Controls an Air Squad of 10 aircraft. No power. |-|Marine Positions= Supreme Marine *Desmund Williams (Not played by any user) :Has control over affairs with the Naval Defense Marines. He has absolute power over the Marines, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the SM, except they must follow the SM's orders. Chief Marine *No user appointed :Very powerful, able to demote and promote officers, but must follow higher ups. Assistant Chief Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the CM, but must follow superior's orders. Field Marine *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Can control an Army of 1,000,000 marines and vehicles. Very powerful. Tier One Marine *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Can control a Corps of 100,000 marines and vehicles. Moderate power. Tier Two Marine *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Can control a Division of 10,000 marines and vehicles. Some power. Tier Three Marine *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Can control a Regiment of 1,000 marines and vehicles. Almost no power. Tier Four Marine *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Can control a Battalion of 100 marines and vehicles. No power. Tier Five Marine *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Can control a Squadron of 10 marines and vehicles. No power. How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Almost all users will be accepted. 1. Game Center 2. Role play character (not necessary, but recommended) 3. Ships you're donating 4. Other navies you are currently part of 5. Pictures of a few of your ships 6. Desired rank 7. Any special things we should know (certain shipbuilding skills, etc.) 8. Do you hack or use glitches? Rules 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant godmodding or metagaming 7. No flame wars. 8. In order to use your character/ships in RP, you have to have pictures of at least some of your ships, to show they exist and that you are capable of producing those types of ships. 9. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title "NARNS" in front of your ship, and to paint stealth ships and subs dark grey or black. Location The continent of Arcadia, where the NAR resides, is approximately 5000 km long, and 4000 km wide. Arcadia is abundant in natural resources, and is isolated about 7000 km away from China and the rest of Asia, with only a few islands spread about, many of which have been colonized by the NAR. Governing Districts The NAR and Arcadian Empire are divided into several governing districts. NAR Districts= * Arcadia (capital district) * Isenthar ** Jamestown ** New America ** Alexandria ** Portland * Izmar (half) ** Andromeda * Draconia ** Ohkani ** Moscovia * Dathomir ** Lakeland ** New Russia * Mandalore ** Wheeling ** Colombia |-|Imperial Districts= * New Albany (capital district) * New Britannia ** New Boston ** Las Azul * Druidia ** Minerva * Sherwood ** New Germany ** Sparta * Izmar (half) ** Kilahari ** Ghatani * Carthage ** Queensland ** New Paris ** Concordia History The New Arcadian Republic was created in 1894 after the execution of Archlord Louis I and the so called "Great Rift" event. However, our history goes back all the way to the year 1391 A.D., when the emperor of the Byzantine Empire sent out an aspiring general, Arcadeus Maximus, to find new land in which to colonize, in the event that the Ottomans would destroy the Byzantine Empire. Arcadeus explored for nine grueling years, where he and his crew faced many hardships. Where they landed in present day Arcadia, is where they build their first settlement, and named it Arcadia in honor of their great commander. The fledgling colony faced many hardships, but under Arcadeus's skillful leadership, they survived. Because of the fact that they couldn't return to Europe, they decided to form their own kingdom, and Arcadeus was anonymously anointed the first Archlord of the Kingdom of Arcadia. Eventually, the kingdom expanded to explore all of the Arcadian continent and beyond, until European explorers "found" the continent in 1703. Millions of European settlers swarmed the coasts, and the Kingdom lost nearly half its land. Enraged, Archlord James II mustered a powerful army, nearly 250,000 strong. Most European powers backed down, giving their land back, but not the French. The French attacked first, sending in wave after wave of militias at the fortifications around Arcadia. James II fought on, however, and the French attack was repelled. Over the next year, he fought across the continent, destroying two more French armies. Finally, an assault on Citadel Island, the French colonial capital named because of its ludicrous defenses, was undertaken. During the siege of Concordia in 1706, James II was shot through the stomach by a French sniper. On his dying breath, he ordered his sone, Ferdinand II, to avenge his death. Enraged, Ferdinand II ordered his troops to kill all the French soldiers at Concordia. He was hailed as a hero back in Arcadia, and was appointed Archlord. But he wasn't done yet. In record speed, he built a massive fleet of nearly 1,000 ships, and set sail for France with his army. The French were caught totally off guard by his sudden appearance, and Paris was left nearly undefended. Within a mere week, Ferdinand II had conquered Paris, and ordered the King of France to bow before him. Afterwords, he sailed home triumphant, and Arcadia entered a stage of isolation, where her technology, infrastructure, and military strength progressed rapidly. Arcadia stormed into world affairs when Archlord Arcadeus III made the decision to step into the Napoleonic Wars in the side of the Coalition in 1800, celebrating the 400th anniversary of the formation of Arcadia. Arcadian troops quickly gained a reputation for being some of the toughest fighters around, and her naval power was unchallenged, except by the British. Things were quiet, until 1874, when Louis I was anointed Archlord of Arcadia. He blatantly abused his power, even going so far as nearly declaring war on the Russian Empire, one of our greatest allies at the time, in a blatant land grab. He was hated so much, that in 1894, the palace was stormed, and Louis I was executed. His two sons, Louis II and Arcadeus IV, were both vying for power. Arcadeus IV was much more liked, but Louis II was older. Things grew so tense, that in 1897, Arcadeus IV and his followers, inspired by the Gallian Revolution, broke away from the Arcadian Empire. The NAR was an improvement upon the old imperial system, limiting the power of the Archlord, and emplacing many new laws to prevent the new republic from becoming corrupt. Strangely, "Republic" was not originally part of the nation's official title. It was called the New Arcadian Empire, but was changed to Republic in order to get more immigrants to enter the country. The Military Readiness Act of 1898 was what first detailed the creation of the army and navy. The 20th century went much the same as in real life, with the NAR being involved in both World Wars, and going to war with the Arcadian Empire three times (1906-1911, 1920-1929, 1939-1949). We tested our first nukes in 1951, and were enemies with the United States and most of NATO between 1969 and 2000, mostly because of Vietnam. However, we became frenemies of sorts in the late 90's, when reforms by the US and sanction repeals by the NAR brought our nations to terms. Our current Archlord, Zacery III, was anointed in 1999, after Archlordess Marea II abdicated, feeling it was her time to step down. The current Archlord of Arcadian Empire is Louis III. With the NAR joining the BSCRP Navies Wiki on November 1, 2014, we are looking to forge new alliances, take out the Arcadian Empire, and become a new world naval power to be reckoned with... Political Situation Obviously from our nation's name, the NAR is a democratic republic, with a quite new and innovative economic system, which is strange and too confusing to go in here. However, almost every major decision made is made by public assembly and a direct vote. We are strong enemies of Nazism and other racist and fascist sects, and any found near our homeland will be utterly annihilated. Non-Aggression Pacts= None yet. |-|Trade Agreements= None yet. |-|Allies= Cattirian Navy KISN |-|Enemies= None yet. |-|Defcon Level= Defcon 1: War Defcon 2: Full mobilization Defcon 3: Moderate mobilization Defcon 4: Slight mobilization Defcon 5: Peace Land and Air Forces The NAR has a variety of land and air forces, ranging from heavy attack bombers to the elite Executive Guard. The Arcadian Continental Army= The ACA forms the backbone of NAR land forces, with everything from Light Infantry forces to heavily armoured tanks. Common Infantry Corps Common Infantry form the backbone of the ACA land forces. Typically equipped with assault rifles, shotguns, or light MG's, they can handle most situations effectively. Light Infantry Corps Light Infantry are designed to move fast and hit hard. ACA Light Infantry are considered some of the most highly trained and skilled troops on the battlefield, second only to the Executive Guard. They are typically equipped with assault rifles, full auto pistols, and light, handheld grenade launchers. Heavy Infantry Corps Heavy Infantry are specialized infantry, trained to counter specific threats. They include snipers, rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns. Cavalry Corps The Cavalry Corps consists entirely of jeeps, humvees, tanks, and self propelled guns. They are designed for quick transport, bombardment, and fast attack duties. Artillery Corps As the name implies, the Artilery Corps consists entirely of artillery and anti aircraft guns. They are slow moving, so they are usually deployed in defensive roles. Executive Guards The Executive Guards are hands down the best troops the NAR can offer. In their three year training, less than 3% of trainees make it. As special forces, they are pulled in to take on the toughest, most difficult challenges the ACA is facing. They can take on anything, from stealth night recon, to a full blown sabotage of an enemy compound. They are the best of the best. |-|The National Air Force= The NAF are the eyes, ears, and fists of the NAR, consisting of fighters, bombers, spy planes, and helicopters Bomber Corps Consisting of heavy bombers, the Bomber Corps can effectively deal with long rang threats with missiles and bombs. They are also responsible for deploying paratroopers with large cargo planes, and carrying supplies through the air. Fighter Corps The Fighter Corps is composed of fast, agile fighter planes, designed to repel air attacks, escort bombers, and perform close range ground support with light bombs and missiles. Helicopter Corps The Helicopter Corps is designed to perform close range support for ground units by suppressing or destroying enemy forces with missiles, bombs, and machine guns. The Helicopter Corps also contains cargo helicopters for supply transport, as well as medical helicopters. Spy Corps Made of high altitude stealth planes, the Spy Corps performs reconnaissance of enemy positions, gathering intelligence for high command. |-|The Naval Defense Marines= Originally part of the NARNS, the NDM broke off to form its own branch. The NDM are considered to be Executive Guards, without the training. They are usually the first ones on the battlefield, causing chaos for the enemy before the main forces arrive. They are also deployed for special missions when Executive Guards are not available. Infantry Corps The main force of the NDM, Infantry Marines are some of the toughest soldiers out there, able to perform tasks just as well as specialized units. Armored and Artillery Corps With many tanks, cannons, AA guns, and other vehicles, the AaAC provides the heavy firepower and armor needed to get the job done. Paratrooper Corps Consisting of troops specially trained to be dropped out of planes with no fear, Paratroopers are some of the most fearless soldiers on the battlefield. Currently, some battalions of soldiers are being trained to use orbital drop pods for deployment. Air Corps The NDM operates a small air force, mainly for ground support, supply shipment, and troop deployment. Naval Corps Along with its small air force, the NDM has a flotilla of small assault craft, speed boats, landing craft, and a few escorts, mostly used for beach landings. The New Arcadian Republic Naval Services (NARNS) The NARNS was founded in 1898 in the wake of the revolution, and is probably the main reason we are still a nation today. We have a very rigid and structured system that is very hard to topple by simply taking out one or two key players. The NARNS is composed of six main fleets. The First Fleet is stationed at Arcadia,the Second at Wheeling, the Third at Portland and Alexandria, the Fourth at New Russia and Moscovia, the Fifth at Jamestown, and the Sixth at Colombia. Each fleet is led by a Fleet Admiral, who must have at least 30 ships, of various types, in the fleet he is commanding to command it. In addition, there are also multiple Secondary Admirals in each fleet who each can command their own squadron of 5-25 ships, which are still part of the fleet, and must follow the Fleet Admiral's orders. There are also many Secondary or Specialized fleets that are each commanded by multiple admirals of the same rank in each fleet, who each have their own squadron of ships. The only secondary fleet is the Home Defense Fleet, which is composed of retired ships, second rate warships, museum ships, and coastal ships. There are currently three Specialized fleets: the Stealth Combat Fleet, Submarines and Underwater Boats, and the Aerospace Warships Fleet. First Naval Fleet (1NV) The 1NV is the premiere striking force of the NARNS, and has a variety of vessels. Stationed at Arcadia, the 1NV is usually kept as a reserve force or defensive force, destroying any threats that are near the NAR capital. Admirals Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery Bb-5-1.jpg|The Lead Rain. With 22 460mm guns, 150 AA guns, 40 Mk 45's, and over 5500 toughness, she is one of the most powerful vanilla warships built yet. Narnscc-1-1.jpg|The Illustrious. While quick and having good firepower, her low toughness of only 1200 is her main weakness. Narnsdd-3-1.jpg|A Hull-class Destroyer. With heavy firepower, high speed, and good toughness for their size, the Hull-class could almost be considered CL's. They are mainly used as frontline destroyers, rather than marine escorts. NARNSLF-1-1.jpg|A LF-1-class Light Frigate. With many AA guns, and several torpedoes, depth charges and MK 45's, these ships are extremely versatile multi-purpose vessels. NARNSRSV-1-1.jpg|The Aries. A small research vessel with a USV, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSRSV-2-1.jpg|The Taurus. Able to carry several tons of supplies and perform controlled experiments on board, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSCA-9-1.jpg|The Unstoppable. With a high toughness for her size and good firepower, she can give most cruisers a run for their money. NARNSCC-2-1.jpg|The Indomitable. Many big guns crowd her decks, allowing her to cause heavy damage to most vessels, and her toughness almost classifies her as a battleship. NARNSCVB-4-1.jpg|The Terror. While not having as many planes as supercarriers in other fleets, the Terror's main advantage is having eight runways to launch her planes more quickly than most carriers. NARNSCL-1-1.jpg|A Flyby-class Light Cruiser. The Flyby's have incredible maneuverability, allowing them to dodge enemy shells with ease, and get in close to devastate vessels with torpedoes and guns. One of Arkillon's favorite ship classes. NARNSAAF-1-1.jpg|The Poison. With 75 AA guns, 5 Mk 45's, and 4 Torp A's, she is a nightmare for any planes that wind up in her range. NARNSBB-3-1.jpg|The Steel Thunder. Long and slender, the Steel Thunder is surprisingly fast for her displacement, however, because of her extreme length, her maneuverability is quite poor, so she relies in her heavy frontal firepower to get the job done. NARNSBB-4-1.jpg|The Malevolence. With high toughness and excellent firepower, the Malevolence is an excellent specimen regarding battleship design. NARNSBBB-2-1.jpg|The Shell Shock. With incredible speed, acceleration, and handling, the Shell Shock can bring her big guns to bear at close range quickly, while her thick armor can ward off attacks from other ships. Another one of Arkillon's favorites. NARNSBBV-1-1.jpg|The Enterprise. Essentially a lengthened Malevolence, the Enterprise is a tough beasty, and her air wing make her that much more deadly. NARNSBBV-2-1.jpg|The Resolute. With a moderate air complement and five 460mm guns, the Resolute can take on most ships in most scenarios. NARNSCA-4-1.jpg|The Intrepid. A heavy cruiser with over 2000 toughness, she can shrug off hits from most warships and keep fighting long enough to get in close and decimate vessels with her torpedoes NARNSCVL-2-1.jpg|The Seagull. With only 30 aircraft, the Seagull is good for escort, ground attack, and suprise attacks, but not much more NARNSPT-1-1.jpg|The Lightning. Originally designed to be the main PT boat of the 1NV, the design was discarded with just one being built because of the ship's poor acceleration. NARNSTG-1-1.jpg|Strong Arm-class Tug Boat. With their six massive boilers taking up most of their deck space, the Strong Arms can pull massive amounts of weight. They also feature a Mk 45, some depth charges, and many AA guns to protect themselves. NARNSCL-2-1.jpg|The Repulse. She has a higher toughness, more depth charges, and more AA weapons than the Flybys, but have inferior handling, main armament, and acceleration. NARNSBB-1-1.jpg|The Argo. The oldest ship in the fleet, the Argo may not be the most powerful ship afloat, but her high speed, good maneuverability, and many AA and ASW weapons make her an excellent carrier escort. However, she is still a threat to surface vessels with her three 460mm turrets and 600mm armored deck. NARNSCV-1-2.jpg|The Shark. The oldest carrier in the fleet, the Shark has recently undergone an extensive overhaul, replacing her 400mm guns with an additional 24 aircraft, bringing her total aircraft to 72. NARNSCV-3-2.jpg|The Freedom. A decent sized carrier, her newest revamp eliminated her 400mm turrets, and replaced them with more planes. Her total air compliment now equals 84. NARNSDDE-11-1.jpg|Great White-class Destroyer Escort. With high speed, good AA and ASW armament, and a surplus 380mm gun, they are perfect for escort duty and patrols. NARNSXT-1-1.jpg|Line Stretcher-class Military Auxillary. While most auxiliaries are extremely vulnerable, the Line Stretchers sacrifice some cargo space for a 600mm armour belt, several AA guns, and a 127mm DP. NARNSDD-219-1.jpg|Andromeda-class destroyer. With heavy AA and ASW, they are specialized for carrier escort. They also have a larger missile battery for heavy long range carnage. NARNSDD-118-1.jpg|Arcadeus I-class destroyer. With 10 DP guns, they can destroy light vessels at moderately close range with prejudice, and six torps allow her to take on heavy vessels. NARNSCVL-18-1.jpg|Interceptor-class Light Carrier. With a decent air wing and anti submarine helicopters, they can carry out a multitude of roles, and their high speed allows them to intercept enemy task forces and catch up to enemy subs. NARNSBB-19-1.jpg|Vindicator-class Heavy Battleship. With their enormous 5300 toughness and heavy 460+400mm battery, they can punish any surface vessel stupid enough to get close. Their huge AA and DP battery also gives a knock out punch to enemy aircraft NARNSCA-46-1.jpg|Ship of the Flag-class Heavy Cruiser. With a heavy main armament, good AA and ASW capabilities, and a great armor, they are expected to fill the main heavy cruiser role in the fleet. NARNSPT-2-1.jpg|PT-2-class Patrol Torpedo Boat. With some AA weaponry, including 8 LAA mounts and a 127mm DP, some ASW, and four light torpedoes and three heavy torpedoes, the PT-2s are lightly armed, fast, and expendable. NARNSCVB-161-1.jpg|Liberty-class super carrier. With high toughness, good speed, three MCM s, and 200 planes, the Libertys, can wreck many ships, all while staying out of the range of enemy guns. NARNSBB-129-1.jpg|Conqueror-class cruiser killing battleship. A refitted Vindicator, the Conqeror features an additional 6 400mm guns in place of 2 460mm guns, making the ship much more potent against cruisers and destroyers. NARNSCL-476-1.jpg|Takao-class light cruiser. Influenced by the Japanese cruiser Takao, these ships pack a hefty punch, as well as having great AA, ASW, and toughness. Submarines and Underwater Boats (SUB) The Submarines and Underwater Boats, or SUB for short, is made of submarines, submersible hybrids, and submarine auxiliaries. They are spread about multiple bases, ready to react anywhere. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSSS-5-1.jpg|The Striker. A heavily upgraded U-Boat, she is currently flagship of SUB. She is seen here practicing evasive maneuvers. NARNSMS-1-1.jpg|Mk-1 Midget Sub. These little subs are so small, they are almost undetectable on sonar. Remotely controlled, they can sneak behind enemy lines and wreck havoc. Their only flaws are their slow speed of 15 knots and the fact that they only have one torpedo tube. Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) The Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) is comprised of stealth ships, painted with special paint and designed to reduce radar and SONAR signatures, designed to operate in the shadows, gathering intel and performing special operations such as special forces deployment and night fighting. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSDDS-1-1.jpg|Sparrow-class Stealth Destroyer. As the first NAR stealth DD's, they are continually going through upgrades to improve their attributes. NARNSCS-8-1.jpg|The Sea Hawk. A heavily armed stealth cruiser, the Sea Hawk can deal with surface, air, and underwater threats effectively, all while maintaining the art of surprise. NARNSCCVS-1-1.jpg|Silent Eagle-class Stealth Battlecarrier. With 36 planes and 3 460mm guns, the Silent Eagles are versarile warships that are a threat to any force operating in darkness. NARNSCVS-1-1.jpg|Owl-class stealth carrier. Using the latest stealth tech, the Owls can strike undetected with their 24 planes, and have two triple 400mm guns, and many 127mm DP guns and AA guns for self defense. Home Defense Fleet (HDF) The HDF is made of second rate warships and museum ships tasked with defending the shores, lakes, and rivers of the NAR homeland. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery AoSArgo-class.jpg|Argo-class Ship-of-the-Line. Although old and obsolete, they are commonly used as ceremonial ships. AoSRevenge-Virginia-class.jpg|Revenge-class Frigate. Their history kept them from being scrapped, and they are sometimes used during parades and ceremonies. Wars News and Events November 1, 2014: The NAR joins the BSCRP wiki. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies